HBF: The Fourth Month
by Chosen2007
Summary: Rose King belongs to me and everyone else belongs to their respective federation. Implied slash with Mickie James and Saline. Kong is The HBF champion and Sky and Love are the tag-team champions plus their a lot of turns as well....
1. Chapter 1

_HBF: The Fourth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_**As HBF had continue it's fourth successful run a lot had gone down, Sable and Sunny left the HBF. Rose King had a surprising match with Kelly Kelly and after she beat Kelly, she offered to re-train her. Kelly paused and then shook her head. Rose pointed up, they both disappeared. Kelly hasn't been seen since. Sky and Love turned heel caused Sara, Undertaker's wife a match with rak-a-khan and now they are manage by Katie Lea. Silhouette were released, Sara hasn't been back since and Trish Stratus hasn't back since her match with Beth Phoenix at Fury. Amy Dumas was demolished by Rak-a-khan through a table as well. Candice Michelle has kept the heat up on Beth Phoenix and Melina turned face when Gail Kim caused her the Knockout championship. Roxy turned face and left Kim's stable as well. As for the T.N.A title, Mickie James defended against her girlfriend Salina in a great physical match and just when you think Salina was going to deck Mickie, she gave a warm kiss and an embrace her then muttered those three words. Sky and love beat Cash Money for the tag-team belts and Victoria dropped the belt to Awesome Kong. **_

_Stephanie walked into the ring and started with this. "Wow, what a crazy month." Stephanie said and then announced that at Supremacy, there will be three title matches. She said three because there will be two single title matches and the rest will be a part of the McMahon tag-team tournament where the winning tag-team wins a one million dollar purse and the partners will receive a title shot of whatever title of their choosing. The beautiful People came out, they assume that they will be in it and assume that their titles weren't on the line. Stephanie said they are and then announced the teams. It will be Sky and Love, Cash Money, McCool and Hemme, O.D.B and Roxy, James and Salina, Lea and Ra-a-khan, Rose King and…Melina then stated the last team will be decided at a battle royal tonight. She then said that at Supremacy, Candice Michelle will meet Beth Phoenix for the WWE title and Victoria has evoked her re-match against Awesome Kong. Stephanie left with that. Stephanie turned and said, "Ladies for your assumption, tonight you two have a match, Cash Money has evoked their re-match clause and if anyone interferes in that match they will be suspended._


	2. Chapter 2

_HBF: The Fourth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_The first thing was the battle royal, the crowd went wild when Sara came out and then Trish Stratus came out then Amy Dumas. As the battle royal, expose got thrown out which was Layla and Torrie Wilson now, Molly Holly, Beulah, Cheerleader Melissa, Peyton, a lot of nobodies and then it was Sarah, Amy and Trish. Sarah then went out and eliminated herself then walked out. It's now Amy Dumas and Trish Stratus in the tournament. The tag-teams reacted to that. _

_It was interview time with Melina, She said how Rose King was her choice because she fine tune her craft and she's not one of those Barbie dolls. She warned Phoenix in her match tonight, Candice is going to have nothing left to beat. Melina left. _

_It was then backstage promo, James and Salina were talking, It was then Katie Lea who walked in, "Well, isn't it the two lovebirds." Lea said and added, "Well, you should know that me and Rak-a-khan are going to meet you two since we have you in the first round." Salina walked up to her and said, "Me and Mama cia, we don't sweat you two. We are loco and we do anything to get those belts around our waist and hers. How about me and you, "Katie" tonight", Katie accepted, they left. "Bitch don't know what she's messing with." Salina said._


	3. Chapter 3

_HBF: The fourth month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Candice cut a promo for her match and told Beth she's not the same person. She went through hell in her series with Rose King, she learned how much pain she could take and she told Beth that at Supremacy, she will lose. Candice was at ring side and Phoenix came out. She had an icy stare down with Candice. Melina did her entrance then quickly attacked Phoenix with a leg chop and that's what she concentrated on. Phoenix's power got her back in the match as she used a lot of power submission moves and it only pissed Melina even more. Melina broke out of them and started working Phoenix. Phoenix came back, set up for the double chicken wing release but Melina reverse for a pin and got out of the ring. Gail Kim attacked from behind with Rebecca and was working on Melina. Lights went out and Rose stood behind Phoenix as they went back on. She hit Phoneix with a thrust kick to Phoenix kidney and as Candice joined the fight. Rose lept over phoenix and hit a body block on Gail Kim and it ended with Rebecca on the floor. King saw this, she pulled out a table and Michelle with Melina held them off. Rose put Rebecca on the table outside, she went up on the turnbuckle walked the ropes and with great flight hit the poison arrow (Five star frog splash) on Rebecca through the table. Rose crawled out and Melina smiled because that was her partner. Candice mouthed to Melina, "You got this match." _

_Katie Lea Lost to Salina badly and then Cash Money cut a promo saying that tonight the belts were coming back home, thanks to Lea and Rak-a-Khan's interference that wasn't so and Cash Money lost _

_again. Victoria hit the ring and warned Kong that she is a crazy bitch and she will beat Kong but from behind Beulah and Peyton attacked Victoria. They were beating her up with the kendo sticks and Kong came down to joined them, Cash Money came out and we thought they were going to helped Victoria they got her up and then hit Bankrupt on VICTORIA. Cash Money laughed at what they did to her, Trish and Amy hit the ring with King and Melina. Cash Money, Kong, Beulah and Peyton, with Kim and Phoenix are now a faction. _


	4. Chapter 4

HBF: The fourth month

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

It was the second week before Supremacy, Cash Money came out first with smiles and said, "Now before you boo us, just listen, we hate everyone in that locker room, we hate Kong and basically it's about the cash. Our husbands do it and we do it. To show our point, we like to bring out something we did." The video screen shown and it was Beulah who was top naked and the camera comes around to her face. Ashley holds her face up, "What's wrong Beulah, did we kick your ass? You got a petty mouth." Ashley said and rolls her tongue. Ashley goes behind and they have Peyton on all fours with a ball gag in her mouth. "You know, I'm a veggie but this is the kind of meat that really makes me sick." Traci said and then smashing the kane on Peyton. Ashley turned the camera on her, "I don't know Traci, I mean who will Robert Rhode get to have sex with him." Traci and Ashley gave the looks,….The Video stops.

"We are done being nice and now we're up for the highest bidder, Victoria, we want a working relationship with you and so for them attacking you, we attack them and at Supremacy."  
Ashley said and they both sang the Marylyn Manson song, the beautiful people. "You will be the former champions and won't make your payment for the tit job you've had." Stephanie music hit and said, "Wow, guys you're serious and so I'm going to make some matches for you guys. Tonight, Ashley you will go one on one with…Victoria." Ashley laughed and Traci, it's only far that you face Victoria's opponent Awesome Kong." Cash Money watched Stephanie leave and said, " Before this night is over, a champion is going to bleed and someone is going to be naked."


	5. Chapter 5

HBF: The Fourth Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Sara walked in the ring and got ready for her match, it was Katie Lea. Katie got knocked on her ass, Sarah just hammered on her with fists and ramp her side to side. Katie was rammed into the steps and then again. Sara then it for the third time and she threw her in the ring. The beautiful people and Ra-a-khan started to walked down the ring and then Sara walked in the ring. Sara was beating her senseless and with left and rights then slapped Katie. She then locked a camel clutch on Katie while staring at them and they all hit the ring. Sara fought them off for a while and then the numbers were too much. The lights went out and there was a woman with a black mask on at the ramp with a corset and boots. The light goes down and then up, Rose King right behind them all. They all turned and saw Rose in front of Sara, the lights go down, Sara and Rose disappeared.

Michelle McCool was next, she cut a promo that she and Christy were going to win then she had a silly smile on her face. It was a man with dread-locks and she shared a small kiss with then she went back to the ring. Her opponent was Layla. Michelle worked on the leg, Layla fought back but in the head, McCool hit her submission move and Layla tapped. Michelle was then attack by Natalya and Michelle fought her off. Natalya then smiled, she pointed to the video screen and it was Christy Hemme screaming about her back. Michelle ran out the ring.

Christy was screaming her back in pain, Trish, Candice, Mickie and Melina were around her. The doctors took her out and as they walked out of the locker room, it was Cash Money standing there looking around. "Well, it's not blood but we got paid very well." Ashley said.


	6. Chapter 6

HBF: The fourth Month

By

Chosen2007

Part Six

O.D.B beat Jackie and Amy Dumas beat Jazz as they were warming up for the tournament. Up next, the contract singing for Candice and Beth started, "You have failed in everything you've done. All your work meets nothing because I have the title I beat you for and Supremacy which should be name Phoenix, I'm going to hurt you." Phoenix said and then signed. Michelle took the microphone, "I will never forget my surgery Beth but you see Beth, I didn't failed, I am a former champion, I am a wrestler that shouldn't be taken lately." Candice said and as Beth try to interrupt. "Shut up!" Candice said and she walked around, "Beth, do you realize that I could walk away from it all and be happy with my life but I don't want to? Beth, you will have to make me blue and cold in order to walk out as champion!" Candice said and then signs the contract. "Oh Beth, our match is in an ambulance match." Candice said and left. Candice walked out.

The next match was a eight women tag match, Sky and Love came out first then Phoenix and Kim followed, It was then Mickie James and Salina coming out, it was then the music of Melina and then Did My Time from Korn had Rose King come out. Kim started out the match with Melina, Melina and King tagged in and out then Salina and King tagged in and out when Love joined the match. Salina and James gave provocative tags to each other as they were on Sky. When James made the mistake the other team worked her over but Mickie broke away and tagged Salina then Love had a blind tag to Phoenix. When Phoenix tossed Salina, Phoenix gloated and then King was tagged. King and Phoenix had a stare down. This was the first time; these two women were in a official match at the same time. King slapped and yelled fight me, she followed with a pounce clothesline and she worked her over. Phoenix raked her 

eyes and tagged Velvet Sky then chaos broke. King got tossed out of the ring; Melina hit the face job and got the three. Melina got out quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

HBF: The 4th month

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

Victoria met Ashley and this match saw a new side of Ashley more aggressive by Victoria the veteran put on a show and then Kong appeared by the isile. Victoria was distracted enough and Ashley got the pin with the help of the ropes then as Kong approached the ring, Ashley grabbed a chair and slammed in the back of Kong's head. She then ran, she tosses the chair to Traci coming in and she slammed Kong in the head too. The ref ran in and the match started, Traci hit kick after kick on Kong's head, Kong was dazed, Traci hit a top rope dropkick on Kong's head and Kong was staggering but Victoria interfere and beat the hell out of Traci. Ashley came back in and nailed a chair on Kong then on Victoria. Cash Money stood there and then smile to each other, Traci notion back and Ashley got out of the ring, she turned the curtain back it was Cherry who was now called C-Pop and walked in the ring, she took metal brief case put the head of Victoria in it and was about to slammed it shut. Melina and Rose King hit the ring everyone left. King stood over Victoria while Melina grabbed the microphone. "You know what; I'm sick and tired of you blown up bitches! Next week, Cash Money and I don't care if it's the three of you, us and you three in a street fight!" Melina said and Kong got up. She was angry and King stepped right in her face. Kong was furious but King was ready to go and it fade to black right there.


	8. Chapter 8

_HBF: The Fourth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part eight_

_HBF opened up with Victoria walking to the ring and she had her kendo stick with her. She then pulled out of her back pocket a checklist and threw the stick down, she grabbed the microphone. "Kong at supremacy I will beat you and get my title back, you are the last on my list, Beulah, I haven't forgotten but tonight Stephanie informed me that I will be in the street fight tonight." Victoria said laughing and then added, "Before that happens, someone's going to bleed baby." She sat by the announced table. The opening match was Christy Hemme and Michelle McCool their opponents were Rak-a-khan and Katie Lea. Christy Hemme got demolished at the opening bell but Christy did tagged Michelle who clean house and then chop-block Katie four times in a row. She hit her leg-lock move and then bell rang. McCool and Hemme won again. _

_Stephanie was trying on her new over the knee boots and then there was a knock on the door, it was Mickie and Saline walking in. "Nice boots." Mickie said and Stephanie responded, "Thanks. The reason why you're here is that tonight you two will have a match and it will be for the Tag-team belts but if you lose, you two will be involved in a re-match for the T.N.A title" "Stephanie, we have no problems fighting with or against each other because passion goes both ways." Saline said and walks out. Mickie smiled at that and Stephanie gave her that look, Mickie turned. "I totally agree with her." Mickie said and left. Stephanie shook her head. _


	9. Chapter 9

_HBF: The fourth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_It was Maria and Jillian who came out next there opponents were Layla and Torrie Wilson, Layla picked up the win and as Torrie kept Jillian out the ring. Layla took a paddle and started to spank away on Maria then left. _

_Locker Room, Rose King was on the phone, she was speaking Spanish and Melina came in, she looked to understand that and Rose hung up. "What's wrong?" Melina asked and Rose responded, "Kelly is a little different now." "Whatever. Tonight, we have to beat Cash Money's ass and C-pop." Melina laughed and Rose responded, "To get the win, let's make C-pop scream really loud." Rose smiled and Melinda responded, "How loud." Rose had a sadistic smile and said, "Superstition Melina, superstition. "_

In the hallway, C-pop was walking down and a black cat walked in front of her. So C-pop(Cherry) walked the other way a little bit and saw a very tall ladder. C-pop looked one way, she saw the cat and the other way she saw the ladder. C-pop knocked into someone, they dropped a mirror and she screamed. 

_Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas and Candice Michelle all looked on and laughed. "Guys, we got Jazz, Jackie and Beth Phoenix tonight." Candice said and Trish responded, "We will beat their ass and at Supermacy, the three of us will have the goal." Trish then got a call and the other two left. "Hello." Trish said and she looked over. "I know. You know what to do." Trish said and then hung up. _


	10. Chapter 10

_HBF: The fourth month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Ten_

_Mickie James and Seline both came in the ring and Saline put her arm around her as Sky and Love walked in the ring. Saline whispered, "anyway you looked at it, we're going to put on a hell of a show." Mickie shook her head and they shared a quick kiss. Mickie started the match with Velvet and they tied up, there was a couple of arm-drags and Mickie then threw a couple of kicks that Velvet moved then Sky mocked her with the Karate kid stance. Mickie flipped her off and they tied up there was a headlock switch to an arm bar, Velvet went to elbow her in the face, Mickie ducked, she locked the arm and arm drag her back down. Sky tagged love, Mickie knocked her down, tagged saline and they were double-teaming her like crazy. Saline used her high-flying move and got several pin-falls. Mickie then came-in and used those kicks then punches but with the ref's back was turned Love chop-block her. The beautiful people at the advantage work on Mickie's knee but Mickie would get out and hit a version of the chick kick. Saline came in, She knocked love and Sky both down, she clothesline Love out of the ring and she went for the vertabreaker and hit it perfectly. There was just a two-count thanks to Love, Mickie came in on her and beat her senseless. The ref was distracted, Love and sky hit the hart foundation finisher called you're not beautiful and had Saline covered. C-pop snuck in and hit a kendo stick on love and the bell was rung. The beautiful people had won by DQ and Mickie chased her out. Mickie then went crazy, she knocked love back out of the ring, Mickie went outside and got a chair. She went over to Love and hit the Mick D.D.T on the chair. She went back in for Sky and hit the Long Kiss Goodnight. Mickie was pissed and Saline took her belt, gave it to Mickie, they had a hugged and they knew that two weeks, one more time, they will fight of T.N.A championship. _


	11. Chapter 11

_HBF: The fourth month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part 11_

_The interviewer came in, Mickie was in a place with her eyes, Saline was on the other end of the bench. "After what went down, Stephanie has ordered this at Supremacy, in the first round, it will be Cash Money versus you and Saline." Interviewer said and Mickie looked at the interviewer, she looked at the camera. "Cash Money you won't make it to Supremacy and if you do, you won't make it through the match and if anything bad happens after the title match in two weeks considered your careers over, okay." Mickie said and mocking said the okay in a preppy way. _

_It was the main event, Cash Money came out first, Ashley grabbed the microphone and Ashley signal for the lights to be dimmed. The rest huddled up, "Mickie, this wasn't personal, it wasn't. It was business and hey it's about what you do for these fans. Rose and Melina, let's play." Ashley said. In the main event, it was a brutal match but in the end, it was a combination of the face job from Melina to the poison arrow from rose King on C-bop they got them the win._

_Before Supremacy things got personal. It was Gabriel Cash versus Homicide of L.A.X, Gabiel would win the match, Traci Brooks was happy for her husband and then L.A.X gave Gabriel a very brutal beating and then hit the Border Toss on a table while Traci got hit with the vertbreaker from Saline. Traci would walk out of there, Gabriel would be stretcher out because...Petey Williams hit the Maple Leaf destroyer and got the pin, he used the briefcase title match. Then on WWE, a mysterious attack on Vincent left him injured. _


	12. Chapter 12

_HBF: THE fourth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Twelve_

_It was Supremacy it was the first round of the tournament, it was Trish Stratus and partner Amy Dumas versus Jazz and Jackie. Jazz and Jackie made this physical on Amy and work relentless on her neck. Amy did fight back and tagged Trish, she cleaned house, it was then the chick kick that advance her and Amy. It was then Layla and Torrie Wilson up next, they didn't know who were they facing, it was the leather clad woman with the black vinyl mask in the ring and that was it. The woman's name was Unknown. Unknown started quickly she had flashy moves on Torrie when she tagged Layla, Unknown switch to very physical on Layla and then Layla fired back, she tagged Torrie, Torrie had the upper hand Unknown started coming back, She put Torrie's head then hit knee after knee on Torrie. The blonde one was on her knees. Unknown face her to Layla and then made Torrie submit to the Camel Clutch. The eyes burned a hold into Layla and then the match was over. Unknown crawled to Layla and pulled something out of her pants, she threw it into Layla and Layla was staring into nothing. Unknown motion her to come in the ring and pointed to Torrie, Layla like a wild animal beat the hell out of Torrie. Unknown held her hand and motion Layla to come with her. _

_It was then the Beautiful People meeting Michelle McCool and Christy Hemme. The Beautiful People would advance hitting the you're not beautiful but that wasn't the high-lite, McCool stood over her partner, she got up and McCool gave her a smile, She hit a thunderous clothesline to Hemme and got the microphone then said, "Christy…You're a fucking whore." She then clothesline Hemme again, Michelle stood over her, "Don't you ever make a claim that never happened!" Michelle left the ring and walked out._


	13. Chapter 13

_HBF: The fourth month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Thirteen _

_It was Candice Michelle versus Beth Phoenix, Beth dominated the match then Candice using her heart and soul turned the tide. She then hit a well-timed candy wrap on a chair and then used Beth's own move on her, the glam slam. Phoenix was in pain and bleeding; Candice let go and then led her to the ambulance. As Candice opened the door, Gail Kim came out and attacked Candice but Candice fought back, Katie Lea then joined in and Sara back Candice up. Beth took this time to regroup but Candice saw it coming. Candice hit the Candy wrap for the third time but Rak-a-Khan through her in the ambulance and Beth closed the door. Beth Phoenix is still champion. _

_Rose and Melina beat Rak-a-khan and Lea but in the next match Cash Money and Mickie with Seline fought to a no contest which meant Rose and Melina got a bye. Velvet and Angelina met Trish and Amy. The veterans controlled the match and the Beautiful people hung with them using their vicious offense. Trish counter a lot of their moves but it was a beautiful people with the help of ropes who won the match and it was set, Rose and Melina versus the Beautiful People, it was next Victoria meeting Kong, it was physical, every five moves, the other were counter but then that was broken and Kong took over, she hit the implant D..D.T and Victoria slowly got back in control of the match. After three vicious clothesline, Kong was down and then Victoria hit the hangman's choke, Kong was about to tapped and then Cash Money interfere in the match. It was a DQ win and then Mickie with Selene came in, they battled through the crowd then Beulah came in Kane Victoria over and over again. She then pulled out a table, she had kerosene and pour it on the table. She struck a match, Kong took Victoria she was about to hit the awesome bomb, lights were out and there was Rose King, Victoria got loose, Rose had her hand ready and thrust it in Kong's throat. Kong was choking and security came in to put out the fire. Rose disappears with the lights going out. The medics came out in to get Kong out of the ring. _


	14. Chapter 14

_HBF: The Fourth Month_

_By_

_  
Chosen2007_

_Part 14 _

_Rose and Melina came out first, it was then the Beautiful people. Melina got vicious, Rose took the air and Velvet took it for five minutes straight but then tagged Angelina who clear house but Rose was ready for her and counter her, it was then the Beautiful people who worked on Rose but Rose got Melina back in the ring and she clear house, it was then two on two. Rose and Melina were in the ring, they had well-teamed double teamed moves, it was Velvet who broke it up and they hit You're not Beautiful, Melina interrupted the count then Velvet and Angelina went for You're not beautiful before three minutes of a double-team, Rose went to the turnbuckle and hit the pouncing clothesline on Angelina who was coming off the ropes, Melina got out of Velvet's hold hit the face-lift, Rose went to the air, Poison arrow. Velvet was pinned, Rose and Melina were champs, It was a great celebration in the ring, in the back Cash Money was running to the parking lot, Ashley muttering something about there in the hospital, they drove off and that's how Supremacy ended._


End file.
